ALPHA MATE
by The Ultimate Uke
Summary: Life is hard when your a BOY looking for a mate to get YOU pregnant. Zell is the only male in his clan that can and need to find a mate to give him a succesor! Squalls an Alpha who needs a mate. Squall/Zell SeiferxSquallxZell. Yaoi. Lemon.


ALAPHA MATE

By: the ultimate uke.

~characters POV~

*internal monologue only heard by a certain clan*

//internal feelings//

Summary:

Zell Dincht is a lion male and can bare children so all the strongest male lions want to mate with him. But the famous Leonhart win the prize. What will be formed besides a couple of sex scenes and some babies?

Authors Note: Yeah uke kisses!!! I wrote a story finally I mean I've been trying to do this for soooooo long. Especially this one cuz it's about 1 of my most loved couples. Well anyway I read this story on AFF which right now I'm so totally in love with, but anyway it was by this Author (which I'm so totally in love with) and it was about Joey and Seto which by the way has made it to my list as MLC (most loved couples) and they were werewolf's and they were trying to pair and…oh it's so much just read it it's gud!!! It's called 'Life mate' by the way, my writing style is not forgery or plagiarized it's adopted from I.D (iron dog) my favorite author get it straight!!!

Warning: NC-17 Lemon much (do I write anything else?)

*Mine!!! This girl is mine!!!!* The giant thunder lion from the Eastland of the mountains roared. He picked up the blonde cub by his teeth and looked at the trembling smaller Alpha. The mother of the cub cried out as her son was being picked up from the ground.

*I will take this as your piece offering* the bigger Alpha roared, leaping to the top of a tree.

*no please anyone but my only son…* the female cried.

*Son?! Surely you are lying; this frail small thing could not be a male. This has to be a female, the main female of my clan now. She will bare my son many strong beautiful cubs that will run my clan after him.*

the mother stepped forward and hissed at the older lion, *No!!! That is not a girl he is my son! My one and only son!!! Please he cannot bare you children, take me let me bare your son children. Take anything but my only child.* she cried.

*SILENCE!!! This is a MALE and you are lying that is enough nonsense!!! I will kill you if you don't stop speaking nonsense….if this is truly a male then why does she give off the scent of a female in heat.*

the female lion said nothing, he huffed and swaged his tail as he turned sharply away form them.

*Dincht, don't-!!!* She growled out with her last breathe. *please, Hyne give him strength…deliver my Zell from evils hands* she whispered.

14 years later

~ZELL~

"Zell, my son get up you'll be late for the ceremonial union of the brides. Hurry my son." Mom yelled from below the stair well.

"Uhh, but mom do I have to? All they ever do is make fun of me for being the only guy in the tribe to be able to do a woman's job." I groaned as I got into the ceremonial clothes.

"Zell my son, you are doing Hynes wish…not many males, in any tribe, can bare children and give a women children. You're a miracle baby. A work of god.(1) praise him as you will someday when you have cubs you will see the gift you've been blessed with." She said calmly as she walked up the stairs.

"But mom…" I said tripping in my shorts.

"What are you doing? You know you can not wear anything under the tribal garments are trying to bring shame to our family name?" she said in a panic pulling me shorts off.

"So not only do I have to go to the brides union ceremony, but I have to go with my dick hanging out, thanks mom." I said sarcastically.

She smiled and looked up at me, "ow is that something you really want to tell your mom before you go off to find a dominant?"

"Not funny!!! I don't want to be some dudes wife! Why can't I be an alpha, I'm strong enough."

"Hum, you think those hands of yours can help you when your cubs are being held down by the strongest of the fire tribes alpha's. Do you think you can take on the position of second in command? Plus I have been over this countless times before our tribe has a shortage of wemen, so those who are able to mate will take on the role of the female. Zell you are fertile and can bare beautiful strong children so you must make these kinds of sacrifices for the tribe. Besides there are many men who would mate with you. You are beautiful and…"

"I knew it; people only want me for my looks. I'm not that smart, I'm not strong, and I can't even attract a girl." I sighed,

"I like you…" mother said with a smile she thought would help.

"Uh, man…"

* * *

we all walked on a line as we went into the tribal rooms. I was with three other girls Selphie who failed to find a mate last year like me, Linda new to this and a girl named V'reece Knightwaters. She was the only lion adopted into the tribe. She was all alone when they found her and as we trained at school, she took on the attitude of a male more than a female. She was indeed strong, she could fight a group of eight full grown lions and win and lift large rocks in human form. Selphie was different her get up and go attitude was weird it even scared me and I was raised as a girl. She always wanted to be friend she was indeed girly and she fought like she barely had any skill in that art. She probably be an awful mate.

I had on a knee high kimono blue and sandals that were too. I had to have my hair up in a side clip and we had on the ceremonial make up on. I hate to admit it but I really looked like a beautiful wife in these kinds of get ups. It wasn't that there wasn't a mate interested, it was that I didn't want a mate that only wanted me for my looks and the fact that my babies would possibly resemble me. Most of them just want the opportunity to hump me at their leisure.

But I want somebody who sees me as something more then their ticket to getting freaky. But I want to have well a relationship. It wasn't that I wasn't into men, cause I was it was that I just didn't want to forfeit my role in the tribe as second in command to MY husband. Meaning I'd be my mom.

We all sat in the room as the matchmaker came in smoking a pipe, with that lacteous smile on. Xailue was it. I had been here a year before and the person she nominated for my mate a year ago was an ass. He just wanted to fuck…in fact he met me naked the day we were chosen for each other.

"Okay, hello and welcome girls…and boys. Some of ya'll I know better then the others and some are brand new. So should we go around stating names are shall we start the briding process." She said putting out he pipe.

"Can we get on with it?" selphie said.

"Fine," she turned to me the first in line, "ah the all too beautiful wife what do you want? The last time I sat you up with the ideal male for you, you left him at the alter."

"He tried to fuck me at the alter ma'm…I had the right don't you think." I said sitting up straight while closing my eyes.

"Lets begin, you are aught as a female that mating is the entire process of marriage. That is socially and publicly incorrect, A women in any tribe can deny any Alpha, like an officer so long as they aren't the tribes Alpha. Selphie and Zell." She said with a smirk.

Evil bastard.

"Zell, what is your ideal mate?" she said with a smirk.

I blushed but sucked it up. "Well, I want someone strong because if they marry me they're marring into a rank that is a high position in the tribe. I want them to be ready for that. I personally want someone elegant and macho and hot and well…"

"With a big cock?" Selphie asked like it was serious.

"Uh, wouldn't you all like that? I mean the bigger the cock the better the mating sequence. Which is going to make you yearn having cubs every year or so.

"Every year….?!?!"

"Uh, yeah the couple will mate and produce cubs every year after the first set has matured two to three years." Selphie said knowledgeable.

"That's in lion years right so that's actually like one year human years." V'reece said looking up.

"Well what of you Selph?" Xailue turned her attention to the bright eyed brown haired chick.

"Ugh, duh he has to have a massive dick!!! And a cute face, a controlling personality, nice bod, and a easy to get along with attitude." She said checking off her list.

"Okay, how about you V'reece?" she looked at the busty girl.

"Ugh, um…he has to be smart and charming and a-"

"CUTEY BEYOND ALL EXPECTATIONS!!!" Linda yelled.

"Woah newbie much?"

"Oh, sorry it's just…she explained my ideal guy…" Linda said facing the ground.

"Okay, so let me bring in the candidates…Shun baby ya'll can come in." she yelled towards the door.

"Alright already, you harpy!!!"

Shun? Shun Allias? The Clans Number one in line for Alpha mate?

And here he came six foot one, long brown hair that touched his ankle with highlights, brown eyed, tan skin, sexy body, and even prouder attitude.

Oh no I was hard, he had to smell arousal I smelled arousal…thank good it wasn't just me.

Poor guys in line next to him they seemed like shit standing next to that walking talking pile of sex.

"These are these years candidates boys don't-"

"I want the blonde." Shun said plainly.

All the other girls groaned and whined while I brightened up inside. He walked over to me studying my face.

"Your pretty, what's your name?" he said keeping those brown eyes looked on my face. I mean I knew I was pretty, but v'reece is pretty, and selphie is too, and v'reece. Has a bust like a grown ass woman.

"I'm Zell…Zell Dincht…" I whispered.

"Oh you're the head families son. But you give of hormones like a female, and you look like one too." He sniffed me, "Ah, that's the scent a female mothers to have. Bare my children Zell?"

OH Hyne…I have a nosebleed or I'm just blacking out. He held me up as I felt my body slack this is why I hate being short, I was seen as small and frail and…I just wasn't all those things.

But when in the moment of true bliss you forget the downside of everything and I was focused on his face so hard trying to find a flaw. Just like me he had a tattoo on his face cept his had a different meaning.

Unlike many lions he had a lunar symbol that symbolized his mother who gave him away to a stronger thunder tribe when he was little. He was the son of o sorceress and it automatically made him a sorcerer. He bared the nick name lunar which was his mothers name and wore it proudly. My tattoo however meant nothing but the tribes name, it lacked that meaning compared to his.

Suddenly I heard a blood curdling scream, "Oh dear hide the maidens-"

The smell of blood was strong enough to wash arousal out of our systems. "I need to speak to Alpha Cid or I'll have to start taking hostages!" the cold voice rang.

Shun reacted as if his off switch had just been turned on and went into predator mode. Static electricity dances around him and his eyes faded to a pale blue. "Lions from the south, Iceberg ones…" damn south Lions were the cruelest meanest and dirties of them all. They didn't praise hyne either they had their own god which is something that the other three types of lions didn't think of. They praised Shiva the god that gave them power of the arctic.

The door busted open and a guy holding a gun shot Xailue and V're. I went into primal mode and managed to jump the guy with the gun.

"Say, broad I don't stop you when your 'a cowboy on a mission." He threw me down softly. Raising his gun in order to shot the others. I had to be the male of the group and defend the females.

So I leapt up and bit him, he gave off a howl that seemed to signal for help and a red head boy and a blonde headed girl came in. the blonde girl fought with a chain and the red head, jut like me, fought with his hand. I was out numbered but then hope came; V'reece and shun got into action. V'reece literally knocked the cowboy out of the room with just one punch and shun kicked that blonde girls ass good.

That left the guy who fought like me and me. I leapt at him I just need on good hit to hit neck and I had it but he was fast so he moved out of every opportunity I got. Finally he seemed to have left an empty spot I kicked him with so much force and shocked him all at the same time I went flying into the opposite wall.

"What type of girl are you?" he asked clutching the side I hit him in.

"I'm a boy!!!"

"well spank my ass and call me a leopard!!! You're a boy?" the cowboy said as he finally managed to down V'reece.

Whoa he took down V're, and by himself. We may have more then we expected for.

"Let her go!!!" I growled. Fighting in human form was a berden beyond all burdens.

The cowboy raised his gun to me and threatened to shot but was shot at with ice by…

The sexiest, brown haired, silver eyed, lean muscle, lion I have ever seen.

"Kinneas. If I find a scratch on this one your giving me laps till the next full moon." He said walking over to me and grabbing me roughly.

"Ouch, let me go…"

"…."

"Hey, prick I'm talking to you." I yelled.

"…" he turned my face side to side then gave the smallest smirk I have ever seen. "I think we found something successful on this trip anyway." He lifted me and put me over his shoulder. "I will take this female as my hostage and if Cid does not respond in three days she will be my permanent mate." He took in the smell of me. "You need the scent of an alpha girl."

"No I do not!!! And I am not girl!!! My name is Zell dincht the son of the families main branch put me down." I say pounding on his back.

"But I have just claimed you as my mate, that goes against us as lions." He said walking towards the door. No, ma I didn't want to be taking as another clans mate.

Shun stood holding the blonde girl, "take the blonde as a piece treaty."

"What?" we said in unison.

"Take the blonde as your permanent mate and I take her." He said raising the girl in his arm.

"I won't…"

"your in no position to make the decisions, give me her and you can keep him."

He stared blankly at the girl, "…agreed, but there more I want insurance that he'll come…so I'll take the blonde, Irvine will take that fierce fighter, Ruleete will have the hyper shot girl. And you'll keep Quistis, fair."

"That's-"

"The rules of a proper hostage situation, correct? Then Cid will be at my den within' three days or he forfeits these three?"

"…bastards…."

* * *

I woke up in a room full of golden clothes and curtains and sheets and stuff. I thought I might have been dead with hyne. But then I heard movement in the corner.

"So you're a boy? Hm, would have never guessed…but you give of the scent of a female; why is that?"

"Huh, ah who's there?"

"Leonhart. Squall Leonhart…and you mate?" He said coming out of the dark corner.

"I'm not your mate!!! I'm Dincht, Zell Dincht of the main family Thunder clan Eastside."

"…wow so you're one of the biggest families' males…but why were you dressed in woman's clothing and ready to wed a man when I found you?"

"You mean kidnapped?!?"

"Same shit, well are you going to submit or not?"

"S-submit? Submit to what, I thought I was already kidnapped?"

"I meant mating rules…the dominant asks the submissive to submit. The submissive surrenders, she lays there and waits to be mounted, and the dominant tops her."

He got up and walked over to me, "But that's the friendly way to do it, dominants only are _nice _when their submissive are willing and say I submit to you my alpha."

"Hell no!!!" I spat pulling on what I assume were restraints. I sat up and growled being sure to show some teeth as I did so. I was raised as a male and didn't really have much practice in male intimidation, but I think what I did challenge him for his territory…well whatever I did he jumped me and bite my shoulder so hard I cried. We fell back and he sat on top of me growling to show power.

"…SUBMIT!!!" he ordered.

"No, never…" he slammed my head against the head board. "Submit?!?"

"Stop…please…" he licked my neck, and lifted my legs so high my ankles were behind my head. "Why won't you just submit?!? I won't hurt you…"

"Why do you want me so badly? I'm sure many a girls would throw themselves at you…"

He ripped my only clothes away and left my rectum showing. "Submit!?! I don't want them I want you!" I sat up a little in the new awkward position and wrapped my legs around his waist; he groaned and forced his hard on to rub up against mine causing both of us to groan. "Sub-mit" he emphasized each word with his hips jerking.

"…please…I can't…if you really liked me…you'd wait!!!" I cried out as his grinding got more harsh and faster.

"…" he sat up letting me fall into the helpless heap on the bed. "...Wait…"

"Yeah it's called chastity…if you wait for it I'll know you care." I said shaking my head.

"But in the wild, an Alpha doesn't ask you to submit, they tell you…so waiting is-"

"I love you there now wait for it!!!!" I said still trying in vain to literally save my ass.

"Y-you love m-me? But i…I mean I kidnapped you and…" he stuttered. Then he fell on me and hugged me.

"I love you…squall…so in time you'll learn to love me and then we can have babies a-" I was force into the harshest rudest kiss I had ever received. I mean I always knew guys were harsher then girls when it came to sex and mating but I don't think I can be the female if it was anything like this.

"What…are…you…doin'…" I asked in between kisses. "Marking you don't you know everyone wants the alpha's mate?" Dammit marking of territorial possessions…in this case the mate has to smell like his/her alpha…through intercourse.

He was humping me, it was soooo good; but it was wrong I had to insure that he didn't impregnate me within the time it would take for Cid to come. It was probably wrong but I had to do something. I pushed him back with all the strength I had inside me and sat up.

"Untie me…I'll…mate with you." I said with a blush.

He said nothing he just kissed me again, but I was now naked and he was clothes and horny and humping me…

"…submit…" he said between sighs.

"I submit to you my alpha." He literally ripped through the handcuffs holding me to the bedpost and threw me across the bed and stood above me his eyes literally raping me for all I was worth. He looked ready to pounce before I sat up holding his chest so he wouldn't.

"I'll…suck you off…first." I said blushing bright red.

He didn't say nothing he just stood up and dropped his skintight leather pants, wih like, eight belts…he couldn't fit underwear under them so his happy surprise freed itself quickly searching for it's mates attention.

I know mates are supposed to want them big…but…it scared me. I was barely developed compared to him (1) and he had the body to back it all up. Now why didn't I want to mate again? Wait because he is the enemy.

He grabbed my left hand and brought it to his erect member, "what's wrong?"

"How big are you?" I asked looking him in the eye to keep the embarrassment down.

"Eight and a half or nine inches…it changes when I actually mate…"

"E-eight…and a-a h-half…nine?!?" I stuttered. He frowned, and moved my hand on him.

"Does it effect you…I thought you look for a mate that was packing?" he moved my hand over him again, "Touch me mate of your own accord."

"But-"

"No excuses…you submitted now suck." He said putting his hands around both sides of my head and pulling me down to his hips.

Suck it up Zell, it this or the 'act' so I have to suck it up…literally. XD

I licked at the head a couple of times before going down the long thick vein on the side with my tongue. He shuddered and closed his silver eyes. Damn he was hot if he wasn't of another clan then I would let him fuck my brains out.

"…more…mate, suck" and so I latched my mouth around the head of his dick and it was leaking _a lot. _I swallowed the large amount that gushed into my mouth, and then sucked hard causing him to gasped and forward. "More…"

I started to bob my head and he started to pump into my mouth. Just as I was getting use to the feeling of his dick hitting the back of my throat he pulled out, flipped me, picked me up, and stuck his dick back in my mouth. But this time while I tried to suck him off in this weird position, I was taken into the warm cavity of his mouth too.

I tried to buck away but he held me there, sucking me harder. When he let my dick fall from his mouth he licked up and down the sides. Then deep throated me again. He was making me look like I couldn't do it right he urged me to do what he was doing and I did. It was hard too, in more ways then one…first off, swallowing him was hard. He was huge; second, I had never done it before so I was forcing him down my throat and sucking while doing that was painful. Plus I was using my hand to practically toss his salad.

"So…good…I'm ganna…" he held my head down as he stiffened and shot his load and shot his load into my. And just as I predicted it was a lot…more then anybody should produce in human form. I swallowed or chocked on it as he tightened his grip with his mouth around my cock before I too shot my load into his mouth he swallowed and slouched down into the bed dropping me gently on the bed.

I heard clapping and looked toward the door, the cowboy from earlier was standing there in a black half wrapped robes. "Ow, that was hot…spicy…"

"How long were you there?" I said panicking. He had just seen me pleasure my 'Alpha' from an opposing clan.

"Long enough my sister, long enough…" he said coming in and sitting next to squall.

He received a broad slap across the back of his head from squall, "What are you doing, Irvine? I know I've said to knock before you enter before." He said rubbing his hand up and down my tail that had started forming now. He knew exactly how to comfort a cub in his prime.

"Well I have some important news, Cid sent a carrier cub to deliver his message this afternoon…he said if he comes here he wants your head on a silver platter for abducting his nephew. Second you kidnapped the very few ladies the village has that are worthy to become brides, and third if you have any hope of keeping him tell the elders he's pregnant already." The cowboy said.

"My uncles coming to get me?!?" I asked overly excited.

"It doesn't mean you'll actually be getting away, Cid can demand all he wants…he holds no power in my clan and you will be pregnant with _my _cubs before he comes. The laws of nature state that once a pair has mated and the female is pregnant no other alpha can do anything about it. You can't abort. It goes against laws of nature…and stealing an alpha's mate is the call for war. Cid knows that he is not about to trip over three girls." Squall said with out even looking away from me.

"But I'm his nephew that's a direct challenge to his authority! You think he won't come after me…he'll kill you!!! And our village is scarce on females so we need healthy producing females we can get."

"You're a boy." Irvine said with a grin.

"Shut up….you…you're no lion…"

He smirked, "I know," he winked at me. "Better watch out squall…if you leave him untouched for even one day, even I will try and swipe this one." He said getting up and leaving.

"What does he mean?" I asked trying not to sound at a panic.

"You're going to have to get pregnant soon for your own sake…but rest now…you've already excepted me as your alpha." He turned off the light and brought me near him for the night. He wrapped his arms around me protectively.

* * *

~squall~

I woke up in the middle of the night and behold my bitch was gone…huh such a head ache…a woman wouldn't have dared to leave the mighty leaonharts bed…nor would have wanted to leave either. But his cub was so eager to prove that he was strong and dedicated to his clan. I just wanted him to shut up and be the woman in the relationship.

*Mate?!?*

I went sniffing around, he was trying to mask his scent with strong cologne but it was all in vain I found him not far from my room…he was lost in the large hallway and ran into me.

*mate do you have any idea what the fuck you are doing?! What dangers you are putting yourself through?! Get back to the room.* I pulled him forward by his wrist and he yanked himself back.

"You're not the boss of me!" he argued.

*yes I am I'm your alpha…you **have **to do as I say, and I say get back to the room!!!*

"Do not boss me around…I am not your bitch!" he pushed me and I barely moved he was shorter then me.

I back handed him, *Get to the room, I will not tell you again I'll just drag you there!!!* I showed fangs and he held the cheek that I had struck and scurried to the room. I followed after him only to turn the corner and run into her, Rinoa.

"Need some friendly advice, squally-poo?" she said with a smirk.

* * *

Honestly I didn't think it would be this long but I got into it. And the nxt chapter, well anyway…review plz. Oh rinoa and zell will fight bet on it. And squall will only get worst…and my made up characters are awesome as usual right?

(1) Zell really is the last to develop.

Well, I'm checking into sleep goodnight.

A work of god is the meaning of my name. XD

Zell does have more muscle mass but he's still younger then everybody remember?

Uke-chan


End file.
